


Night Time Love

by BelleDonna



Category: dead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple, night time love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDonna/pseuds/BelleDonna
Summary: Leena wakes aroused in the middle of the night and looks to satisfy her needs.  Kai or Rhys would do, but Kai and Rhys both are better!





	Night Time Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little quickie because I love writing this stuff.  
> Leena has been with Rhys and Kai for more than 6 years already. The three of them live as a throuple with their 3 kids; Tori, Mandi and RJ. Estranged from the Belledonna pack, Kai and Rhys make a life for their family running a gaming store, raising their 3 kids and keeping a low profile from society. How else are they going to stay under the radar. If the Belledonna's locate them who knows how it will all turn out!

Kai woke with a start the remains of a dream slowly fading from his mind. He was unsure of what woke him until he saw Leena's face inches from his. 

"Are you awake?" she whispered. 

"I am now," Kai responded in a what-do-you-think tone. "What's wrong?"

Leena gave him a sly smile. "I'm horny," she claimed, moving her body flush to his, alining their most stimulating parts to rub against each other. 

Kai's eyes widened. "Now? Rhys is sleeping." 

Leena rubbed her nose to his, "He won't mind," she said then put her mouth on his. They kissed like two teenagers, their tongues exploring each other, their hands doing the same. 

When they surfaced for air Kai said, "What if Rhys wakes up?" 

Leena bit his earlobe as she said, "Then he'll join us." At that moment a hand came from behind her and cupped her breast, fingers pinching her hardened nipple. Leena moaned and arched her back and her rear end rubbed against Rhys' hardened length. "He's up," she announced, then moaned, "He's really up." 

Kai pulled Leena's knee up to his hip as he rubbed himself on her wetness. Leena bent her head to the side, kissing Kai's shoulder and giving Kai and Rhys easy access to each other, where they locked lips, Rhys taking his hand from Leena, cupping Kai's head and pulling him closer.

If they could go to bed without clothes on this would be much easier, but having three kids that could walk in on them any time of the night, that luxury became nonexistent. But having Rhys was like having a magician in bed with you. One minute you're dressed, the next you are completely naked. Within a matter of seconds Rhys had them all unclothed. 

Enjoying their unrestricted access, Leena grabbed hold of Kai's hardened member and started to stroke him. Kai moaned loudly and dragged Leena's knee back up to his hip. Letting go of Kai Leena positioned herself so he was at her entrance, then eased him slowly inside her. They both moaned as Kai's hips bucked sending him deeper into Leena. 

Rhys licked Leena's neck, biting small kisses along her shoulder. After a while of rocking into each other Leena and Kai stopped so that Rhys could position himself at Leena's back. He slowly inserted himself into the same area Kai occupied, stretching Lina out in the process. Leena sucked in a breath anticipating the sharp pain she was about to feel.

"Are you good?" Rhys asked, stopping himself from entering her further.

"I'm good," she said squeezing her eyes shut as pain shot through her for an instant.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked her with a look of pure concern on his face.

Leena's heart melted with that look and she said, "I'm sure." She moved her hips back and forth making both Kai and Rhys' eyes roll back, moaning in pleasure. 

Rhys and Kai started moving in rhythm, as Kai pulled out, Rhys thrusted in and so on. Leena kept still, leaving the moving to the men. She kissed Kai's mouth and neck while holding Rhys' hand to her breast using his fingers to squeeze her nipple. She was building with the rhythm they created and when Kai shifted closer he hit her G spot causing her to cry out as she climaxed causing her to quiver between the men, clenching and unclenching as she did. This caused Kai to also climax spilling his seed into Leena while grabbing at Rhys and crushing his mouth to his. Rhys moaned at this as his hips thrusted three times quickly then he, too, was emptying himself into Leena. 

They laid like that, connected intimately, for a while before untangling themselves. Leena turned facing Rhys and kissed him fully on the mouth. Rhys returned the passionate kiss after which they laid letting sleep take them again. Kai put his arm around Leena's waist, being the big spoon to her little spoon, catching Rhys' eye. They gazed at each other for a while then Rhys mouthed, "I love you," to Kai. Kai mouthed, "Me too," before sleep finally took him over.


End file.
